


One Of Them

by joji_is_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Virgil Angst, deceit sanders mention - Freeform, h/c, patton sanders mention, request, slight virgil angst, thomas is understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joji_is_trash/pseuds/joji_is_trash
Summary: Virgil tells Thomas what he's been hiding all along, and is convinced that Thomas will hate him now. He is sorely mistaken.





	One Of Them

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with a sanders sides fic. i'm not the biggest fan of the purp man, but this was fun to write. you can send me asks on my tumblr @deceits-trash-gremlin

“Because I was one of them,” Virgil said, looking like his namesake. He began to sink out, to hide back into his room for all of eternity when Thomas stopped him.

“Wait, buddy, what do you mean?” Patton shone through on Thomas’ words, feeling pure and comforting, urging him to explain, not leave him hanging all at the same time. It was

overwhelming, and the fact that Virgil didn’t hear any disappointment hidden behind the tone of

that question didn’t make the matter any less stressful. Virgil had been expected resentment, but he does suppose that he over exaggerates often. 

“I mean, Thomas, that I was one of the others, once upon a time,” said he, regretting not just leaving anyways, but knowing that if he hadn’t answered he would never feel at ease.

“I, uh, I didn’t know that. What were you, um, called then, when you were one of them? Or do your names change at all when you… transition? Is that the right word?” Thomas seemed hesitant, as if fearing Virgil would strike him down for even daring to ask about his past. It’s not like he hadn’t done so in the past, but that was only because he was adjusting to the new sides, he was being para–. No, Virgil refused to even spare that word a thought.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Virge growled, noticing Thomas’ flinch at his (relatively) common behavior. And, though he had expected it, it hurt more than he thought it would to see the fear in his Host’s eyes. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is it because of what I told you? Huh?”

Though Virgil had an aggressive tone, both persons in the room knew that he was really only being defensive, scared for his safety, his label as a “light” side. 

“Virge, it’s not like that. I just, I haven’t had much sleep lately, and there’s so much new information, I’m sorry,” Thomas seemed genuine, but trust Anxiety to always think it was just a facade, a way to trick him into a false security.

“You don’t want me here, anymore, now that you know, is that right?” he refused to look at Thomas, not wanting to see his reaction, which, according to Virgil’s thought process, would be bad. 

“No! Virgil, of course I want you here! All of us want you here,” Thomas sighed, distressed. 

“You’re famILY.”

The words hit Virgil in his very core. It made him want to stay and never leave, it made him want to cry, it made him want to just hug someone and thank them for all they’ve ever done for him, and it made him want nothing more than to continue being part of the famILY.

He looked down to hide his tears and muttered, “Thank you, Thomas. I’m sorry I’ve been stressing you.”

“It’s no biggie, Virge,” he smiled. “Wanna hug it out?”

Virgil chuckled and said, “Fine, whatever.” But, truly, he wasn’t complaining in the slightest when he was enveloped in a tight embrace.

“What you’ve told me doesn’t change who you are. You’re still with us. We’ll always be with you, too, when you need us. It’s what famILY is for, whether or not a member of said famILY use to be on the opposing team. I hope you know that.”

He did. Virgil did know that. He had just put up this border between himself and others, but now he knew that the border wasn’t needed anymore, when it came down to his famILY. He’d still be Anxiety, he always will be, but he won’t shut out people he cares for, his Host included.


End file.
